I Found her
by JaZzGloss
Summary: Everyday we get closer 2 the clutches of death.but wat if we could cheat death?wat if we could live4eva?but if we could live4eva, wat do we live4?can he save her frm his haunting past? or will she perish in the crossfires? does he luv her enough 2save her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1. The Band Break Up

This was it. I was as nervous as hell. I don't know why I've done this a thousand times.

_Geez Jasper, Pull it together!! God you're a wimp lately dude. Just pull it together. It won't be as bad as you think. It's just a new town. There'll be plenty of girls. I guess. Just, just be brave dude. Be brave._

_Shut up!! You don't know what you're talking about!_

_You don't even need to acknowledge them!!! You can just go off and pray at you're little altar thingy!!_

_Maybe you should try it sometime. You know? Go to confessions!! God, you must be the biggest sinner in this City!! And this is a massive City!!_

_Oh shut up!! And I do go to confessions!!_

_Oh yeah? When was the last time you went?_

_Uhhhh, last year? I think sometime around then anyways. And besides, you know my conditions with "GOD". _

_Oh yeah, and what were those conditions again?_

_I'll believe that he "created" the world, if, he gives me my Sundays off. Simple._

_God, dude you need to get a life._

_I do!! My band is my life!!_

_Your band is over! And therefore so is you're life._

_Ugh!!_

God, that dude in my mind, "My voice of reason" or as he calls him self, gods messenger. Sent down by the "almighty" himself. To help me find my way. Again. But he did have a point. My band was over. This was our final performance. Tommy was headed off to collage. Ben was going to Germany on exchange. And me? I was going to Washington. To the coldest, wettest, and crappiest town in the whole freaking planet. And that little towns name was… Uhhhh, ummm. Ugh see? The town is so small that I can't even remember its name!!

_OMG!!! Its name is FORKS!! FORKS!! I've told you a thousand times!! Remembers!!_

_Ohh right Forks, that's its name!! Thanks!_

Anyways were was i? Ohh yes. Anyways this little crappie town is called Forks. And I don't know anybody there. No one! And I have to go to a new school. It was huge for this little town. But tiny compared to my old school. Their school holds about 400 students. I had more then 750 in my junior class alone. This was going to be hell.

' Oi, Jazz it's time!! Your not going to stuff up or last song are you? Came on dude. This is meant to be a night to remember. Lets make it something nobody will every forget' Tommy's voice echoed in the small dressing room. His voice was full of excitement and anticipation. I looked up at his sparkling eyes. He was right this was our last show. Our last song. Our last time we'd ever be all together. This was our last time as a band.

I covered up my emotions and played my role. My role was to be emotionless. That's how everybody thought I was. I kept my eyes blank. And my face free of any emotion. I was Jasper, and Jasper Whitlock showed no emotion.

'Let's do it' my voice came out in a bleak murmur. Out of the corner of my eye I could see and hear the screaming fans. There was a full hallway of them outside the door. Plus another 15 hundred others in the stands and by the stage. I could feel the sweat bedding on my forehead. But I pushed aside every thought and just went at it. I jumped up grabbed my guitar and my Mic from the table. It was time for the final song.

The arena was fuller than I would have thought possible. There wasn't a spare seat anywhere. I had heard that it was sold out. But I just thought they said that so that people would by them for more. But, fuck, this place was packed. I hadn't noticed but my cue was coming up.

_Here we go Jasper. Our final song._

_WE?! What do you mean by WE?! I've done all the work. You've just criticized and make jibs at me!!_

_Your about to miss "you're" cue!_

_FUCK!! Thanks a lot dick._

_Language!_

_God you're like my mum!!_

_CUE!!!_

_Here "I" go!!_

I met this girl who likes her heavy metal  
she gets excited when slipknot plays on  
leno she's a heck of a girl with no cares in  
the world and she likes it that way

she wears black socks with pink stripes in  
'em and she swears that her friend goes  
out with Richard Simmons she's a one of a  
kind i can't get off my mind and i like it  
that way

and if you listen closely you will hear then  
say...

stand clear she's the girl of the year and  
there's no use in trying to get her off my  
mind she stole my heart and she's tearing  
it apart it's never gonna be the same

she's a love potion that plays with your  
emotions a big swimmer that won't go  
near the ocean and if everything's fine  
she'll get to work on time and they like her  
that way

she wears black socks with pink stripes in  
'em and she swears that her friend goes  
out with Richard Simmons she's a one of a  
kind i can't get off my mind and i like it  
that way

and if you listen closely you will hear then say...

stand clear she's the girl of the year and  
there's no use in trying to get her off my  
mind she stole my heart and she's tearing  
it apart it's never gonna be the same

and now i'm taping myself together i'm taping  
myself together again now i'm taping  
myself together i'm taping myself together  
again

And I won't let this happen again  
Eh-eh, hey-eh, ey-e-yeah-e-yeah-eh,  
Eh-eh, hey-eh, ey-e-yeah-e-yeah-eh

Hey-Hey!...Together again and again and  
again and together again and again and  
again and again...

Stand clear she's the girl of the year and  
there's no use in trying to get her off my  
mind

she stole my heart and she's tearing it  
apart she stole my heart and she's tearing  
it apart she stole my heart and she's tearing  
it apart she stole my heart and she's  
tearing it apart now it's never gonna be the same

That was it. My head was bedded with sweat. And my voice was going croaky. But that was nothing compared to the feeling that it was over. Our band was going separate ways. The crowed was going crazy. But all I could seem to think of was that it was over. All over. It was gone. My band was over and gone. Forever. For the last time we put our hands together and through 'em through the air. Tommy fell backward in satisfaction. And Ben was having a laughing fit. I just stood there probably looking like a dumb ass. But I couldn't help it. The feeling of being free. Of being careless again!!

But also feeling the sadness that the band would never be together again. It was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2. Hope

The ride in the car was hell. I think I was gonna' throw up. There was just so much green!! It didn't even look like a forest. It was like an alien planet or something. Creepy.

_You can't be serious. Can you? You seriously believe in aliens?_

_Yup! What else can you say made this place? It's like … it's like mars in hyper drive. Creepy!_

_God your such a child!_

_OMG!! You just used your gods name in vain!! Your gonna' go strait to hell with meeee!!_

_MWAHAA!!_

_What?! Just because I said that?! What, OM!! I've, I've…_

_Got to go prayer? Go please your boring me to death! That's what? Another 200 years in hell?_

_Oh no, oh no…_

I let Angelo's voice trail into the back of my mind.

We went over another pot whole and I had to swallow my spew. Gross.

I shuddered from the taste. And from that taste I nearly gagged again.

'Mum are we nearly there?! I think I'm gonna' puck' I made my face a little bit greener to make my point.

'Can you hold on?! We're only about five minuets from Forks'

Forks. That was the name of the dreaded town. With barley a population over 6000.

Phoenix High had over 12000 in its school alone. Plus the rest of Phoenix.

So this place was a piece of fucking shit.

_Watch your language!_

_Why? Do we have to go over our little desiccation?_

_Uhh no. I think I got it all the last time._

_Good. Because I can't be fucking bothered._

_I said don't'-_

I really need to learn to do that faster. I think I need one of those brain trainers thingy's. But then I would need to buy a D.S thingy as well. That's a lot of money, to much.

I really need a job. Maybe I could teach judo!! No wait I would actually need to know judo.

Ohh, right mum was waiting for an answer.

'I guess, but hurry!!!' I was really gonna' throw up in about ten seconds!!

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_On-_

_Ohh would you shut the fuck up?! You stupid di-_

The most revolting taste seeped into my mouth. My eyes started to water, and my stomach lurched.

I hear screeching tires and my mind is dragged else were. On the other side of the road. Is a yellow porch. And behind the porch was Forks High.

My mum was dropping me off at school?!

'MUM' I whined and put on my puppy dog face. She could never resist the puppy dog face. Until now, apparently. The taste of spew was still fresh in my mind and on my tongue.

'Jazz, this will be a great experience for you' I gagged again involuntarily. My mind was whirling and dizzy. I really needed some fresh air. I suppressed a sigh and opened the door to the car.

My car was being brought down by Nick. He was like a brother to me. I'd miss that lucky bustard. He got to go play volley-ball with hot chicks in bikinis, while a rotted away in this flooded shit hole.

I gasped in surprise as the chilly morning air seeped onto my face. I took a long deep breath. The air cleared my head enough so that I could probably make it through first period. I rummaged through the boot until I saw my bag. I slang it over my shoulder, carful not to knock off my sunglasses.

I slammed the boot shut and barley waved by to mum.

_Somebody's grumpy._

_Somebody's gonna' be knocked out cold._

_It that threat?_

_Yes it is now shut the fucking hell up!!_

_Make me!!_

SMACK!!

I mentally smashed Angelo in the face. That fucking saint would be the death of me. But for now, at least it was peaceful.

I wondered around aimlessly when a funny looking girl jumped up in front of me. I jumped back in shock. I also must have let out a little gasp because she took a step back.

'sorry' this girl's voice rang through me. It was the most gorgeous voice I had ever heard. It sounded like wind chimes.

'That's, uhh, that's o-okay' I stuttered through my response. I heard a booming laugh behind me. I jumped again. But this time right into the beautiful girl. She let out a slight scream. And just before she could hit the pavement I reached down and grabbed her. Her face was slightly pink. It was a cute pink. I liked it. I could fell a blush spreading from my neck all the way to my cheeks. Her smile replaced her shock. It was a beautiful smiley. She had perfect teeth. A perfect smile. Actually pretty much everything was perfect. But I just couldn't take my eyes from her's.

They were a deep blue. The color of the ocean. They sparkled with joy. She seemed to be looking right on back.

One second she was leaning back with only my hands on her wrist to keep her on two feet, and then her arms were thrown around my neck and she was whispering intently into my ear.

'You know, we're gonna' be great together'

I meant to ask her what she meant, but my voice just wouldn't work. The only response I could chock out was

'What?!' she repeated her self, with an amused look on her face. I hadn't noticed until now, but a group of juniors had gathered up close enough for eave dropping

But they were just a blur. A strange feeling come over me. A feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. This feeling I was feeling, was not like anything else.

The feeling I was feeling, was hope.

I felt hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3. Alice's Song.

I sat in my room scratching my head in confusion. Why had I written this again?

_Uhh, maybe because of Alice? I don't know just a guess._

_Ohh right thanks. What hold on… fuck you!! I knew that you don't have to be so freaking smart about it._

_And there we have it ladies and gents. Jasper's famous vulgar mouth._

_Thank you. Thank you very much._

I bent my head back down and began writing again. As I writ each word a new combination of words fluttered into my head. I re-read my words to the song I wrote for a girl I barley knew. Alice. I don't know why I had written this but I knew it had to mean something. Even if I don't know what it means.

I made a wish on a shooting star once  
but it's been so long  
never did believe it  
till you showed up there and proved me wrong  
everyone is here and they're all cheering  
with the end of another day  
it's Friday night, everyone's asleep  
and now we're walking home  
our shadows grow underneath the streetlights  
still, they're overgrown  
a perfect end to a perfect night  
and I feel so alright

well she makes me feel  
not too much like anything  
that's three times more than  
I've ever felt before  
one AM, and I'm too sucked in  
'cause its three days later  
I can't stop thinking about you

call lots of friends  
and lets go down to the beach  
bring your stereo  
and all your favorite cds  
we'll bring all out guitars  
sit on top of our cars  
and sing the night away just like rock stars  
it's wide open, everyone scopin'  
hopin' to have a night  
where nothing gets broken  
I'll will be leaving you tonight  
oh I'll be leaving you tonight

well she makes me feel  
not too much like anything  
that's three times more than  
I've ever felt before  
one AM, and I'm too sucked in  
'cause its three days later  
I can't stop thinking about you

Whoah, oh, oh, oh

well she makes me feel  
not too much like anything  
that's three times more than  
I've ever felt before  
one AM, and I'm too sucked in  
'cause its three days later  
I can't stop thinking about you

well she makes me feel  
not too much like anything  
that's three times more than  
I've ever felt before  
one AM, and I'm too sucked in  
'cause its three days later  
I can't stop thinking about you.

I smiled in satisfaction. I hope she like's it. I was gonna' sing it at tonight's school talent show. I hope nobody recognizes my voice.

I looked at my Mickey Mouse clock. Yes my Mickey Mouse Clock. So what sue me? Go right on a head dumbass.

It was 7:30pm. Fuck!! Only 30 minuets till show time.

I raced around my room and the house looking for my jeans and leather jacket, by the time I found them and had done my hair, I only had 5 minuets till the show started and I was up second. I raced toward my car. Nick had dropped it off last night. It was a Jeep. Kinda' like the one from Twilight. Good show, good show. My friends had called me a sissy because I liked it. Assholes.

I raced down the quiet streets of Forks and into the school parking lot. Screeching to a stop. People in the parking lot stopped to look. I faintly noticed Alice's Spiky hair just at the door. She was selling tickets for another 5 minuets.

I sprinted by her with barley a wave. I looked back and saw her hurt face. I flashed her a grin to a sure her that everything was okay. She beamed up at me from the desk.

I heard the announcer call up my name. FUCK I was late.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!!_

_Langu-_

_Not now Angelo._

I ran onto the stage and saw my mum and Alice sitting next to each other in the first row. I gasped for air and stumbled over to the seat. I adjusted my mic. And tuned my guitar. Everybody went quiet when I spoke.

' uhh, hi, umm, I'm Jasper, like he said, I guess' the crowed roared in laughter. I went on.

'And, uhh, I wrote this song for a _very_ special person in my life. Even if I only met her three days ago' I mumble the last bit, but something told me they all heard. I looked into Alice's eyes. They were sparkling fairly.

I cleared my throat and began.

I made a wish on a shooting star once  
but it's been so long  
never did believe it  
till you showed up there and proved me wrong  
everyone is here and they're all cheering  
with the end of another day  
it's Friday night, everyone's asleep  
and now we're walking home  
our shadows grow underneath the streetlights  
still, they're overgrown  
a perfect end to a perfect night  
and I feel so alright

well she makes me feel  
not too much like anything  
that's three times more than  
I've ever felt before  
one AM, and I'm too sucked in  
'cause its three days later  
I can't stop thinking about you

call lots of friends  
and lets go down to the beach  
bring your stereo  
and all your favorite cds  
we'll bring all out guitars  
sit on top of our cars  
and sing the night away just like rock stars  
it's wide open, everyone scopin'  
hopin' to have a night  
where nothing gets broken  
I'll will be leaving you tonight  
oh I'll be leaving you tonight

well she makes me feel  
not too much like anything  
that's three times more than  
I've ever felt before  
one AM, and I'm too sucked in  
'cause its three days later  
I can't stop thinking about you

Whoah, oh, oh, oh

well she makes me feel  
not too much like anything  
that's three times more than  
I've ever felt before  
one AM, and I'm too sucked in  
'cause its three days later  
I can't stop thinking about you

well she makes me feel  
not too much like anything  
that's three times more than  
I've ever felt before  
one AM, and I'm too sucked in  
'cause its three days later  
I can't stop thinking about you.

My head was bedded with sweat and the crowed roared in cheers and whistles. I glance down at Alice's face, its streaming with tears. I give her a worried look. But she shacks it of and gives me a watery smile. I search her eyes and see them full of affection and something else. I couldn't tell what it was. But tonight was gonna be the best night of my life in Forks so far, anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter3. The Offer.

Last night had been amazing. Well in my dreams at least. Yes I sang a song to Alice and yes she _loved_ it. But, it still wasn't as good as my dream.

We were walking on a beach as the sun was setting. I took her in my grasp and-

_Please don't say anymore!! I'm begging! I don't think my mind can register so much sex!! And it was only a dream!! _

_I don't really give a fuck. And it wasn't just sex! It was like, making love to a maniac, a sex machine! It was the best fucking sex I have ever had!!_

_Uhh, Jasper?_

_What?_

_Umm, sorry to tell you, but, uhh, your still a virgin._

_I know, I know. But that's only a matter of time. You see, here's my plain. I got and sweep Alice off her feet and into my arms. And then-_

_And then what? You go get married and have a happily ever after? _

_Uhh, that was my plain._

_Well Jasper, news's flash. It's not gonna' happen okay? Your not gonna' sweep her off her feet or marry her, your not gonna' get a happily ever after. Your life is _over!!_ Deal with it._

_What the fuck is your problem?_

_What's my problem? My problem is that I know you. And you wouldn't survive another heartbreak. Jasper after what happened to Katie- _

_Don't _ever_ say her name!! _NEVER!!

_Jasper!! You'll have to deal with it sooner or later!! And if you really want to treat _

_Alice right, you want put her through what you've gone through. Jasper, don't hurt her. You can't survive it._

_I-I, fuck you!! You don't know anything about me!!!_

_Jasper, I am you!_

_No, no your not!! Your, your devil sent from Satin!! You, you evil, _EVIL BUSTARD!!!!_ I hope you burn in hell. _

I hadn't realized the hot moisture streaming down my cheeks. I hadn't cried since, since Katie, Ka-t-tie-e di-dd-ied.

My throat closed up just at the thought of her name. Memories flashed through my mind. None of the memories were peaceful ones. They were memories of that dreadful night, that night that had and still will haunt me until the end of time.

_(Flash Back)_

'_Jazz, calm down' she attempted to stifle her giggles, she did a dreadful job. I smiled down at her. Her face was glowing. She beamed back up toward me. Her gaze shifted from mine, until they court on something behind me. I heard a branch snap. In that second I was in front of Katie facing the intruder. I stifled a gasp as I saw a shape in the shadows. I blinked backward to Katie, but instead of seeing just her little terrified face, I saw 3 more shapes. We were surrounded. I heard the click of the gun. My face was now streaming in terrified tears; my vision was blurry and hazy. I didn't register what the men said, but I did what they said in a daze. _

_In those minuets or maybe even hours, they did terrible things to Katie. They made me watch as every single one raped her. They did more than that. They hit and beat her, right in front of me. But I couldn't help her. I just had to watch everything they did. I kept screaming at them and pleading them to stop and just take my money or whatever they wanted. I begged them to let her go. Finally as my voice grew worse from the screeches and screams. They stopped abusing her. I felt a wash a relief that was admittedly smashed away with fear. They had left her, but only to point the gun at her head. I started to scream at them to take me instead, but his only response was:_

'_Do you love her' he asked this in pure curiosity. But kept his voice blank._

_I chocked out my answer, 'yes, p-ples-se, please d-d-don't hurt-t her-er, p-please' I begged them. He just gave me the most cruel and disgusting smirk. _

'_You don't love her enough to save her do you?' I felt like screaming insults at him and smashing his fucking face in! But to men restrained me. _

'_I do!! I do love her enough!! Just please stop!!' my voice come out in a hoarsely rasp. His smirk turned into a deadly grin._

'_Obviously not enough' the gun shot rang through the air. It all went in slow motion. I saw the bullet flying toward her chest, I heard the sound of the connection and I saw her face twist in pain. Before the men could brace themselves I was out of the grasps and at Katie's side. I tried 2 put pressure against her wound, but it was too late she had lost to much blood her last words to me were ones I wish I could have done for her._

'_Jazz, its okay, be the man I know you are. Find another love, never give up hope Jazz, and never forget me. I love you Jazz, forever and always' her voice turned into a whisper at the last part. I looked into her sparkling eyes before they went dull and dead for ever._

I felt a fresh wave of tears pour onto my face; I had to get out of here. I raced out the door and into my car. My eyes still pouring with tears. I speed down the streets until I reached the diner. I found an empty booth at the back of the diner. I ordered a piece of pizza. As I took the first bite, a older man probably about 17 come and sat next to me. I wiped my eyes. And tried to act normal, he saw straight past it.

'Your Katie's boy friend, right?, I mean you were Katie's boy friend' his voice sounded as concerned and apologetic as his face.

'Umm, yes' my voice come out in a quick squeak.

'Listen, I've got an offer, I know who killed your girl friend. And me and the gang are gonna' go fight them. And when I say fight, I mean gins and knives, are you in? coz' if you are we gotta' teach you to fight' his voice sounded concerned and apologetic but also it had a tinge of dispersion in it. I took a deep shaky breath and looked into his eyes, the emotions didn't quiet reach his eyes. Something told me this was a bad idea but I acted on impulse.

'I'm in' I said this with fierce determination. I wasn't gonna' let him live after what he did to Katie. I wouldn't let him see day again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5. Katie's Song.

I sat in bed with a case of depression. My eyes were red and sore from a night of relentless cries out of heart ach and pain. My mum was use to it by now. It had been a year since the day. Every day it got worse and worse. Angelo kept trying to speak but I just kept shutting him out. I haven't talk to anyone since last week. I don't want to talk to anyone. I even shut Alice out. The only person I could ever hope to be able to let all this shit out. But I couldn't bring my self to see her eyes full of pity. Her eyes full of pity for _me_. I would lose it. And I couldn't let Alice see me like that. I did it all the time after Katie died, but I hadn't done it in weeks. Until last week. That was the worst, except the night of her funeral. I picked up my pad and writ a song that had lingered in my mind since that fateful night.

I wrote as fast and as neat as I possibly could. I raced into my car and speed toward Forks High. I needed to open up to Alice. I don't care what I just said. I needed Alice right now. I want Alice and I always will. I swerved into the car park and parked next to Mike Newton's car. I rushed out the car and slammed the door it echoed throughout the empty park. I was late. I rushed to P.E and stormed in. I knew my face looked like hell, well everything probably looked like hell. I went straight to the change room and got into my gym cloths. I come out and every body gave me a quizzically look. I glanced over at Alice and walked toward her. Her face brightened up in hope. But, instead of talking to her I grabbed her and lead her toward the outside of the gym. Class would be over in about five minuets I didn't care I just needed her to understand.

'Jasper, what are you doing?' her voice come out in a squeak.

'Something I should've done a long time ago. Tell you my past' I whispered the last part with pain clearly in my voice. I sat Alice down on a broken tree log and I knelt before her. Her face was confused and worried, but no signs of pity good. I breathed in a sharp and long breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I let it all spill out. Alice's face and eye's grew sadder and sadder as my story meet Katie's fate. Alice's eyes moved from the ground up to my eyes, but unlike I thought, there was no pity in them just tears pouring down her face. She jumped into my arms and kept saying my name over and over.

'Alice? I wrote a song, I was wondering if you would listen to it. It's, it's for Katie' my voice cracked on her name.

'Of course Jasper!!' her face looked up and her eyes meet mine. I sat up and placed her tiny figure on the tree log once again. I run back into the gym. I felt stares on my back, but just ignored them. I grabbed my guitar and run back to Alice. I was aware of people following me but, I just couldn't bring myself not to sing this song. It was for Katie. And I loved her and will love her until the end of time.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes and began, giving my heart back to Katie.

I saw the rain fall down today,  
Watch lightning crash through skies of grey,  
Why can't life just be polite, and wait...

I saw the lights outside your house,  
Red lights cut like nothin' else,  
The scene of a silent cry for help

How are we supposed to do this?  
If everyone we love, still lets us down,  
If you're there, can you hear me now?

No matter how hard I try,  
Can't get you out of my mind,  
Wish I could be there to help you say goodbye  
Don't hold it inside, 'cause what's left can be right,  
What's left can be right

I saw the sky go black today,  
I felt your tears, and ached your pain,  
It's hard to tell how much this changed,  
How you see everything  
And all I can do is pray,  
That you don't take the blame,  
'Cause it's not your fault, that it happened this way,  
Happened this way

How are we supposed to do this?  
If everyone we love, still lets us down,  
If you're there, can you hear me now?

No matter how hard I try,  
Can't get you out of my mind,  
Wish I could be there to help you say goodbye  
Don't hold it inside, 'cause what's left can be right,  
What's left can be right.

I felt tears flood down my face. I looked up to Alice and saw her eyes pouring. Her breath came in quick gasps. Her eyes were red and looked very sore. I wiped away her tears just for them to be replaced by new ones. I could her sniffles from behind me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My voice broke and my breaths came out in painful and heartbreaking sobs. I leant into Alice's arms and she cradled me in them. I couldn't breath. She placed her head on mine and tried to regain composure. Her breathing became controlled but not even. I couldn't seem to stop my cries. I just let it all out. I don't know how long we sat there. But Alice let me cry myself out. Soon enough the whole school had gathered. I felt embarrassed and stupid. I tried to leave, but Alice just held me there. She knew how much I needed her right now. And she would be there as long as I needed her. I would do the same for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6. The Training.

Today was the day I started my training. I was meeting Eric at Port Angele's. he was going to teach me to fight, defend and win.

Last night I had told Alice about my past. But I only told her about Katie. There was so much more to tell, that I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. I had put her through to much already. If she ever asks' I will tell her, maybe.

The drive to Port Angele's was quick and silent. Angelo hadn't spoken in days. I wonder if his still here.

_I'm here!! I'm just giving you some space._

_Ohh, uhh, thanks. I guess._

_Did, did you just say, say, thanks?!_

_Yeah, yeah get over it._

_I, I don't know if I, I can!! Halleluiah!! I think I've broken through!! _

_Ha, you wish dick face._

_Crud, well I'm not giving up!! God has sent me down from heaven-_

_To save my lost soul, blah, blah, blah._

_Urgh. _

I speed down the street with my music full blast. I was listening to FM Static. Yes, my band, but its' not my fault!! Its' on the radio!! That's right I'm just that famous. They were playing all our songs. They were talking to Tommy and Ben on the radio. They are going on about how I'm not as emotionless as people think.

'People think that Jaspers' the…. Uhh, I don't know how to explain it. People think his.. Emotionless and sorta' emo I guess' Tommy was going to far! It was time to intervene. I pulled my Cell out and dialed the radio's number.

'Oh, it seems we have a caller. What's your name young man' how the hell did he know I was a man. Wow must be embarrassing when he says that to a girl.

'My name is Jasper. And Tommy, shut your fucking face you dick!!' I tried to sound serious but it came out more sounding like a whine.

'Jasper? Buddy!! Why aren't you here?!?! I've been calling you for days now!! I called you on the 12th- Ohh' Tommy seemed to realize what day that was. I could here the sadness come through his breathing. The host seemed to be confused by this.

'What is so special about the 12th? Was it somebody's birthday?' he sounded like he thought he knew everything. My voice came out in a bitter laugh.

'More like an anniversary of somebody's death'

'Jazz, c'mon dude. It's been a year!'

What? Just because it's been a year sense Katie was murdered I'm not aloud to feel pain? I'm not aloud to feel sadness? I'm sure you don't feel pain or sadness about Bonny!!' Ben was quiet through this argument. Well through my argument, and through Tommy's attempt to reason. The host decided it was time to intervene.

'well, looks like we're out of time here folks. We'll be back with more FM Static after the break. Which just happens to be of there music' I slammed my phone shut and smashed my door open. Eric was standing at the door with a knowing grin on his face. I had a feeling he knew something that I would've liked to have kept secret. I walked over to him. He led me inside. And took me to a massive room with rooms inside it. They had levels of training. Nobody seemed to be in the first or last. I'm guessing nobody was that good yet.

'Now I'm gonna' start you off on the first and then we will move up. Okay?'

'Got it' he led me to the first door and throw me in. and I DO mean that literally. Before I could land on my butt, I put my hands out in front of me and stopped myself before I hit the ground. I jumped up and sprinted through the course with ease. I dodged a few logs and ropes. I was more coordinated then I thought I was. It was probably the drive for revenge. It was less then 20secs' that I moved onto the 2nd course. Eric seemed to be very impressed. The 2nd course was nearly the same as the first. The only deference was that there were people chasing you. They were no were near me. Katie use to say I was like a cheetah. I was always the captain of my cross country and sprints. Well actually anything to do with sports I was the captain for it. I doge drilling loges and stuff being thrown at me. I sprinted through the door without even breaking a sweat. I didn't even get a break. I was forced straight into the 3rd and 4th course. The third began to be trickier and people started to throw sharp objects at me. I dodged them with coordination and ease. This was just to easy. I didn't even know how good I was at this. I flew past the 5th and 6th and went onto the 7th. In the 6th they began to throw knives and shoot bullets. Yes bullets!! Angelo was telling me this was a bad idea but I just kept going and blocking him out. As I reached the last level. Yes the last level and it had only been 2hours. I saw Eric in there with knives and chains and more weaponry. As I walked in the door two men grabbed me.

'I've seen you fight, I've seen you defend. But I haven't seen you been beaten.' He's face had a smirk on it. Almost like the one the man wore just before he killed Katie. He started to smash chains and knives into my body. I gasped out in pain, but then suppressed the rest of my pain related gasps and screams. I went blank and pushed out the pain. I planed out a strategy in my head and acted on it as he went to slash me again. I moved my precession ever so slightly giving me the advantage. I snacked my legs under the two guys left legs and leaned forward as if I was meeting the knife head on. I swerved my body weight and turned so the men were in front of me. They gasped in pain and surprise as the knife racked across their ribs. I saw Eric's surprise. This was my chance a snacked out of their grasps and sprinted toward Eric he was still in shock and didn't notice me. I smashed into his side and he went toppling over. The knife fell out of his grasp and landed a few feet away. I dived for the knife and felt it in my grasp. I strange wave of sensation swept over me. I jumped to my feet and held the knife to Eric's throat.

'how-was-that?' I was out of breathe and my voice come out in little gasps. I dropped the knife to the ground and put my hand out to Eric. He grasped it and a funny smirk spread across his face.

'Never let your guard down'

'Oh, I didn't' it was my turn for a funny smirk. I span around and met the two mean head on. I dodged the punches and kicks. I replaced them with my own. But mine actually connected. By the time I was finished with them the whole gang was standing at the window and staring in shock and surprise. I puffed in and out as I tried to regain my breath.

'Hmm, very, very good Jasper' Eric offered me his hand I took in with coercion. He grabbed it in a tight grasp and gave me a grin.

'Welcome to the gang Jasper' I beamed up at him. Eric was tall. And I mean really, really tall.

On the ride home I went passed the high school. I had made lunch planes with Alice. I couldn't wait. I pulled into my drive way to be greeted by police. Police Chef Swan had a grieved expression on his face. I stumbled over to him and looked in the door. Everybody seemed to feel my presents. I looked all over the walls. There was blood every where. My heart stopped as I saw a body bag lying on the floor. I stumbled over to it and unzipped it. My body went into hyper drive. There my mum lay with a cut throat and bloody hands. Her eyes wide in shock as if she still couldn't believe what had just happened. I just sat there to shocked and to confused to register what had just happened. I felt a small pair of bloody hands land on mine. I looked up and saw Alice covered in blood. She had a cut on her cheek. I reached up and touched it. She winced in pain and just stared at me.

I sat there for the rest of night in a daze. They were coming for me. Again.


End file.
